inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mizuki Raimon
Fanfic Can i ask? What was the title of our fanfic again? (I might not be able to post it till february due to school) --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:12, January 15, 2012 (UTC) LOL XD, so which one of the three should we use? XD --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 08:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) LOL XD I'm just joking about the "MEEP" part XD, wait.... what was the WHOLE case about? O___O --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 04:46, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Nowthat i think about it..... what was our summary again? O___O (sorry if i keep on asking about the fanfic >_>) --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 08:43, January 17, 2012 (UTC) LOL XD The attack of Kibiyama? ZD We should have added Goujou. XD --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 08:56, January 17, 2012 (UTC) LOL XD, we need to ask some users who watched the movie about him XD --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:01, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Ep 36 When episode 36 is going to appear and when you have watched it.... Please tell me what happens in my talk page XD I wanna know! XD --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:04, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Still i'm not around that time but i still want to know... WHAT HAPPENS with Ishido and Tenma XD --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC) You archived!!! WOW!!! You archived... And you also removed the .... the.... Table of contents! [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 09:47, January 18, 2012 (UTC) WOW!!! Reallly??? The White House is noq against SOPA??? WEEE!!!! YAY!!! I need to start watching IE now... =.=//// Those SOPA thingies makes me misconcentrate! [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 09:52, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I still don't know anything.. =.=/// Gonna watch more ... but... DAD's KILLING ME AGAIN IF I don't.... Blacked-out [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 10:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) STAMPS? Should we create stamps for the wiki? (It seems to be a fun thing! :D) We could create stamps like: *The casual ones: **Example: En-1 : I can understand English at a basic level **.... blah blah *THE ONE I THINK OF: : - {character name} fan! : -Regular Editor - stamp : -Highly active Editor - stamp : -Otaku stamp : -Fanfic writer stamp: It would has something like: this user write stories on FanFic! So that's the ideas.... And I think we also need to ask Genda? [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 16:07, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Genda .... approved... Since she said that this doesnt need to be approve! XD!... And also... It's userbox... not stamp... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 16:32, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah1!! We could make some and share for the users... But i gotta learn how to make them first... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 08:03, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Ep 36 (currently fainting) XD They need to show Endou soon!!!! XD --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 08:55, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Midorikawa I can't remember exactly what chapter it was, but after a while, Midorikawa will be located at the mud pit where Inazuma Japan do their training for the match against Fire Dragon (you don't have to scout him or anything, he just appears there). You may have to leave and re-enter the area a couple of times, he's not always there. After he appears, talk to him, and he asks you for 4 words. (Which will be in the video below) Watch this video; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oeG0My8ITg4 ClopssNoChikaraa 15:12, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Movie(and other stuff) Where can we watch that movie? P.s. I m ur fan. 02:30, January 20, 2012 (UTC) WAIT A SECCC--- I DON'T REMEMBER MYSELF BEING ABLE TO GAIN FANS asdfghjkl; Also, which movie do you mean? -Inazuma Eleven Movie (The one with Ogre) is available on youtube with English subs... -Inazuma Eleven GO movie is not available yet, and will only be available 6 months after it stops showing in Cinemas on DVD, and it will take around another 2--3 months till it releases with English Subs and online TT ^ TT [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 07:10, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh well thanks. ^^ Keep up the great stories. ;) 07:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC) This message was from me. :) Kariya Hiroto 09:22, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Weird, right? XDDDDDDD Kariya Hiroto 02:03, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Updated after three weeks XD Finally! I updated the A Dark Wind Chapter 6 XD http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7569235/6/A_Dark_Wind And i posted two new fanfics XD http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7759633/1/Crazy_Chaos http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7759631/1/Cross_Roads It took some time but it was successful XD --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 03:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) just sayin ur pretty cool USERBOX!!! THE FIRST Evar!!! Hey! It's (This is) the first user box ever to exist on this Inazuma Eleven wiki! Weee[[User:Khoi98|'K98!]] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] ! To add: Or any nicer link we could get... We could create a userbox right into the wiki... But that just screw up so I created as my sub page... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 07:28, January 21, 2012 (UTC) You are really good at this. I like your blog too. It looks like you are a talented artist. I saw your drawings in your blog. Casual Reina 15:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. You're blog is awesome. *honest* :)Casual Reina 11:31, January 22, 2012 (UTC) So I also made a Hiroto one... Template:UBX_Hi [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 08:43, January 24, 2012 (UTC) 37 Please tell me what happens in episode 37 okay!!!! i wanna know what happens when it shows up XD --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:13, January 25, 2012 (UTC) HOW DO YOU MAKE STORIES AT FAN FICTION? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 14:40, January 26, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 HOUKAGO CHEMISSSSTRYYYY!!!! Wow!!! Some guy is so awesome he uploaded the track from the Character song album of GO to YouTube!: Luckily I subscribed him so I knew it right away! Here's the link: I guess you knew how to download from YouTube, right? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nu83csDaw80 [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 05:16, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Glad that you're happy! :D [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 07:44, January 27, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome... I;ve also written a blog bout the album too... If you need other tracks... all the links are there.... But it's still great that you orderred the CD... Cause the quality of the sound is better though... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 07:56, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Um... I see... No one wants to put out their money eh... And the shipping is long too[[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 08:21, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh... and BTW... Congratz on your 3000 edits! [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 08:22, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Umm... On Amazon... there's one-day shipping... I dunno what the price is... I wonder if there's a INSTANT SHIPPING... Press Buy... and the thing we bought we be in front of the door INSTANTLY! XD [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 08:33, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I thought you wanted to learn Japaneses.!!??! Why are you saying See ya later in French? XP [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 08:37, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay on Twitter Hmm.. There's Kurimatsu plot is missing there... Let see... As well you can roleplay anyone... The GO characters ... There's a lot of missing places... There's a lot of girls RP boys characters too! Hmm... You can name any and I'll tell if that character is taken or not... Or ask me a team and I'll see if there's a missing one in the team... And... I RP Megane there! :D @PutOnGlasses and my personal account... @K_and_Mg ... You can see that on my user page. [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 10:10, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh! I see! Hey!... Can you tell me your username so that I could know? I could introduce you to others too! :D And... I think you've know some methods when RP right? and... There's a guy trolling categories too... O.o [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 10:17, January 30, 2012 (UTC) And I thought he is a girl too... But on the wiki.. It said the seiyuu of Kurosaki is unknown? [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 10:21, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh... I see... And/// It seems that the INAZUMA11JAPAN guy have a problem with adding categories... Tell me when you created the RP account! [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 10:27, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh! I'll be waiting... And... School started again in my place.. ARGH... OH well... Guess I have to rearrange my time on everything! Did yours? [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 10:31, January 30, 2012 (UTC) No... actually... It's "PutOnGlasses" which is the pun on his name... Um... The great thing on Twitter is you can change your username! (If you are seeing it's lame) (unlimited time of name changing)! YAY! XD But I don't like changing name a lot... Make people confuse [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 10:35, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Followed back and replied! :D ... Should I send you a list of 10 years before characters I am RPing with? Cause GO.. . very few are active... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 10:44, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Taken? Look at his profile and if his last tweet is LONG AGO... Go RP him... He's inactive.. Like Megane... there's one RP before me but inactive now... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 10:49, January 30, 2012 (UTC) If the last tweet was last year... You can consider he's inactive... Umm... I sometimes RAGE ...in Megane account... Make sure about that... Yep.. [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 10:56, January 30, 2012 (UTC) More than you every think! A LOT! :D... There's a lot of duplicate too! [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 11:08, January 30, 2012 (UTC) YaH! But I think you should RP from 1-3.... The MyHeadbandsCool RP guy... RP 3 accounts! He still can handle it... umm!!! It is awkward if a GO char RP with a 10 yrs before char?? [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 11:16, January 30, 2012 (UTC) You can use TweetDeck for multiple Twitter accounts too! [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 11:19, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! TweetDeck... You can use Multiple Twitter accounts at once... Also Facebook too... But only 1 Facebook... You don't wanna switch account instantly if all of your RP accounts are interacting constantly eh? TweetDeck is a destop Adobe AIR based app... Or you can use it on web! Or Seesmic... Search Google... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 11:31, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know that. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:04, January 31, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Thanks. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:09, January 31, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 How do I join that chat thing? I clicked the button that said "Join the Chat". Then I pushed Enter (on the keyboard) but I can't send the message I wrote. How can I send messages? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 15:05, January 31, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Thanks! ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 08:13, February 1, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Um/// Absence of Adventure. Hey! Did you know that AdventureWriter is going to be absent for two months?? And also... Newest Inazuma Eleven GO preview... with Taiyou in it! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUnYc825x1Y [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 11:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Sein's page Hey, Mizuki :D Can you unlock Sein's page? It's locked. Was going to add a hissatsu he learns in the 3DS game... ClopssNoChikaraa 16:59, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I can edit it now. Thanks :D ClopssNoChikaraa 17:24, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I waited for an hour to join the chat but I still hasn't fully loaded. Please help. KIYAMA HIROTO 424 05:56, February 5, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 And one more thing...Fubuki Atsuya removes most of the pictures I add to pages. I don't know why she is doing that. Can you tell her to stop it? I don't think she will listen to me if I tell her to stop it. KIYAMA HIROTO 424 06:06, February 5, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 How did you become an admin? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 06:19, February 5, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Is this fanart? Hey... I saw this picture... I'm not sure if it's fanart or not since it has a Inazuma Eleven logo... LOL... I know that everyone can add the logo.. but... just to make sure: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Aliea.jpg And... The userbox project seems to stopped.. XD... I'll get it back someday... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 07:34, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay... I came back to wrote more so make sure you ↑↑↑look up↑↑↑... This message is: Um... And Noone is doing the survey anymore so I guess you had the results for the new theme... In case you forgot the ID and password for SurveyMonkey .Here is: ID: khoi98 password: inazumairebun wow... many like different contrast.. [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 07:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh... So it is? !!! XD... Didn't know! [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 13:02, February 5, 2012 (UTC) PENGUIN!!!! You just have to see this XD Team Penguin: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CDHTSJh1Ls&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 09:21, February 6, 2012 (UTC) PENGUINS XD It's a penguin massacre XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 09:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) LOL XD Hey, I was wondering, are there any other funny teams you know? XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 09:11, February 7, 2012 (UTC) How do we change the letter's colors? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:16, February 9, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 How do we lock our profile page? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 09:31, February 10, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Track preview? Aye... So... I've been coming up with lousy projects stuffs all the time, do I? So... this time... I've been thinking if we can try the "Track preview"... for songs-category articles... We'll need to download the full track of the song. Shorten it into... 15 seconds or so... Convert to *.ogg format. Insert into the article! :D How's that sound? [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 12:03, February 10, 2012 (UTC) LOL... we won't get copyrighted for only 10 seconds... Or do we? [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 12:36, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Orz Me too... Ok... Just keep it.. We should ask... somebody else! I know!!! I'll ask the community Wikia by email!!! YOSH!!! [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 12:40, February 10, 2012 (UTC) How many badges does this wiki have? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 05:22, February 12, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Oi~ IED aka Basim here ;D Just coming to have a look lol x3 InazumaElevenDutch 11:00, February 12, 2012 (UTC)InazumaElevenDutch Uhm...can you delete the Shuuya page? A Wikia contributor created it and it has nothing in it. KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:38, February 12, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 I have some fanart that I didn't make. I can't upload it, right? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:06, February 14, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Well, it's colorful but beautiful ;D InazumaElevenDutch 12:43, February 14, 2012 (UTC)InazumaElevenDutch Okay. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 10:32, February 15, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 How can we change our username? Diamond Blizzard changed his username. I'm just asking. KIYAMA HIROTO 424 03:51, February 19, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 That's okay. I just wanted to change my username to lower letters 'cause I'm not using big letters anymore. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 03:59, February 19, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Okay. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 04:33, February 19, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Well, well ^^ InazumaElevenDutch 14:43, February 19, 2012 (UTC)InazumaElevenDutch Joker Rains Could you please delete the Joker Rains page so that the Joker Rain page can be renamed as Joker Rains? Angelo Cabrini 22:40, February 20, 2012 (UTC) What team... I was wondering... if you knew what team this was in the photo... --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 08:45, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ' 09:27, February 21, 2012 (UTC) This team is "The Card" in IE3 game' Ah.... thanks!!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 09:10, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Bloody Encore The French users are creating this one problem for me (No offence to them). The hissatsu for Shinkan Judge, Bloody Encore, either keeps on getting moved to Bloody Anchor, or the name gets changed in the text, but the name Bloody Encore is the real name. アンコール in any translator comes out as Encore. If it was really Anchor, then the last bit should look like Hydro Anchor, but it doesn't. And the Keshin is holding a staff, not an anchor. The official artwork on the Japanese GO Website proves this. On the talk page, they say that Bloody Encore doesn't mean anything, but that is what the move is called, and I am just naming the page as it is supposed to be. Please help, Angelo Cabrini 00:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC) What/What shouldn't be on a page I want your opinion on this. How far can you go when you add stuff to pages? In your opinion, is it ok to add information about homosexuality (If they are). Please answer, Angelo Cabrini 03:50, February 22, 2012 (UTC) New Template and Sandbox Hey there Mizuki, So I've created the new template design for Character. Which you can view it here: Template:CharacterBeta I've also created a blog so you can see the users' feedback: User_blog:Khoi98/New_Template_Design! And a sandbox page: Sandbox I asked Genda and she liked it. She asked me if I could create a sandbox page if it could works on page. Please agree or disagree..! :) [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 12:35, February 24, 2012 (UTC) problem here it is: Templates How come sometimes parts of the wiki are in another language temporarily? Such as the move template box being in dutch, and such Angelo Cabrini 23:45, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Help Someone have changed the hissatsu template to a dutch hissatsu template. Can you undone it? Lordranged7 09:40, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Not sure... Is Fake Bomber an offence dribble hissatsu technique or a defence dribble hissatsu technique? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:01, February 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Ju:Thanks! Thanks Mizuki! I really wondered what it was, because Hiroto got the ball and Kappa stole it. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:29, February 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Talk - Boxes ? I wish this wiki had any talk boxes like some other wikis.........can this be possible ? Sweetswaru 06:55, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Request for a page deletion Could you please delete the page, Saikyousan Shoukan? I accidentally created it without realizing that it was already on the wiki (Sorry). The page that is already on there also needs to be moved (Since it's spelled wrong). Thank you, Angelo Cabrini 08:52, March 2, 2012 (UTC) LOL LOL, i somehow imagine how funny the reactions of everyone in Holy Road tournament if they suddenly see both Gouenji and Endou talking XD Also, I wonder if they still call him Ishido XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Seiei-Hei Pawn W']] 09:37, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, FUDOU IS SO CUTE!!!!! XD I'm a fudou fan now XD I wanna see an argument between Fudou and Kidou XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'Amemiya Taiyou' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Sunshine Force']] 04:34, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Also add Sakuma on the side XD I also wonder if an argument arises between Kogure and Haruna again XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'Amemiya Taiyou' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Sunshine Force']] 08:01, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Explain I see you blocked my IP Adres because the Wiki contributor remove the content at pages. i can explain it. mine little sister was the wiki contributor. she was on the laptop using the wifi from the my computer. she removed the content on pages. i first didn't know it was here but then she said to me that there was someone on the wiki was undone her edit. then i became angry on her. and the next day, my IP Adres was blocked. i am so sorry about it. i told my little sister to not to that anymore and she promised me. so, can you unblock my IP Adres? i am so sorry about it. Lordranged7 18:06, March 10, 2012 (UTC) PS I was using my friend's computer to explain it.